Temporary Insanity
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: Drabbles! They can satisfy your little craving of fanfics. R&R. NedxMoze.


**Drabbles! They're short and sweet, and sometimes sad, but always satisfying. I've tried them before, and it didn't work very well, but I read some HSM ones this morning, and decided what the heck?**

**Enjoy!**

**Any feedback welcome.**

* * *

**"Temporary Insanity"**

**FanFic(s) by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

"If only I knew if he liked me too." I sighed. I looked across at his window. The curtains were drawn and he was sitting at his desk, looking away from me.

Maybe if I didn't _act _so needy, and pushy, and acting like I was dependent on him. Maybe then, he would be mine.

I could be my own person.

Without help from anyone, I could accomplish anything.

These past few weeks, was just a phase, I thought.

I looked in the mirror, okay, so I _wasn't _the prettiest girl ever. But I _was _pretty. I smiled, and stood up.

I ran downstairs and out the door.

I was on a mission.

Nothing superficial mattered to me right now, the only thing that did was _him._

* * *

"Fine, Ned. If that's how you want it. I'm outta here." She shrieked.

I couldn't believe it. Did she just tell me it was over? All because of a stupid mistake?

"No, Suzie, wait." She stopped, briefly, then shook her head and kept walking.

"Ned, let her go." Someone whispered from behind me. I turned to see Moze standing there, looking upset.

"Moze, you don't get it!" I was frustrated and was about to take it out on her. She stepped back a few steps.

"I saw what happened. She dumped you, and she had every right to. Ned, it's not fair that you kissed Anna. And don't say you got 'caught up in the moment'." She stood her ground.

One of the many things I happened to love about her.

And she could always talk sense into me. There's another thing.

I felt myself smile. Her expression turned to an angry one.

"Why are you smiling?! Your girlfriend just broke up with you, and you're standing here looking _happy_?!" She was mad.

"No reason." I looked down, and wiped the smile off of my face. I kicked some sand up from below my feet.

"There _has _to be a reason." She reasoned.

"I am upset that she broke up with me, Moze, but it was bound to happen sooner or later." I said, quietly. She didn't say anything for a long while, knowing what I said was right. She just stared at me. I was feeling a little uncomfortable under her gaze, when she spoke.

"I just can't understand why you're not going after her." I looked at her, dumbfounded. Then I smiled again and walked towards her.

"Why would I go after her when I have.. you?" I whispered as I neared her. I slipped my arms around her waist.

* * *

"Ned. What on earth are you doing?" I looked up at my mom, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen. I was sitting down at the table, surrounded by many different shapes of cookies. From hearts, there were lots of those, to Disney characters, were all cut out of sugar cookie dough and lying on baking sheets.

"I'm making cookies." I said matter-of-factly.

"I see that, honey, but why in the world do you need so many?" She questioned as she walked by me and shook some flour out of my hair.

"You'll see." I said mysteriously. She laughed and poured a cup of coffee.

"Okay, just clean up this mess when you're done." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay!" I yelled after her.

I baked the cookies, and arranged them on a plate. A big plate. And I put on some sprinkles to decorate it.

"Mom! I'll be back!" I yelled up the stairs, and not waiting for a reply I went to Moze's.

I rang the doorbell and waited.

"Hello Ned, honey. Are you here to see Moze?" Her mom answered the door.

"Yes," I held up the platter of cookies and smiled, "I made cookies!" Her mom chuckled.

"Well how nice of you." She stepped aside, "Come on in. Moze is on the couch."

I walked inside and saw Moze laying on the couch. She was sick with the flu. So that's why I risked burning down the house to make cookies.

"Moze!" I sang out, showing her the cookies. She literally turned green, but smiled none the less.

"Oh, cookies! Thanks Ned." She smiled, but it looked more like a wince to me. I set the cookies down onto the coffee table and sat down on the couch beside her legs.

"I just thought you could use some company." I said.

"Well thank you. It's always good to see you." She smiled warmly, and it felt like my heart lurched to my throat.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, my dear." I said, laughing. She laughed too.

Ah, I would _never _get tired of her laugh.

* * *

"Moze? What on earth?" I jumped out of the hammock I was laying in so fast it twisted, spinning me in it. I heard her laugh.

"Oh that's great." She said, out of breath. I snarled.

"Get me out of here!" I whined.

"Okay! Okay!" She flipped me until I was untangled. I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch!" She laughed once more, and pulled me up.

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah." I said, rubbing my head.

"I just wanted to scare you." She said, an amused look still on her face.

"Really? You had no intention of physically injuring me?" I said, annoyed.

"No. I had no intention of hurting you. You whine too much." She smiled.

"I do not!" I whined.

"Yes you do!" She retorted.

"No I don't!" She shook her head and laughed.

"You know I'm right, so just kiss me." I shrugged and closed the space between us.

"I do not." I whispered against her lips. She smiled and pushed me back playfully.

"Ouch." I whined again. She laughed and kissed me as she pulled me off the ground.

* * *

"Isn't she gorgeous?" My mother gushed. Every single family member I knew was surrounded around the pane of glass that seperated them from my baby girl.

Each and every one was cooing 'isn't she pretty?', 'oh, she looks just like Ned', and my favorite, 'oh, she was blessed with her mother's face'. I just stood and smiled, taking it all in.

"She's beautiful." I turned to see my dad standing there. I smiled tiredly at him.

"She is, isn't she?" He nodded.

"Yes, you should be very proud."

"Thanks Dad."

"Welcome son. Now you better drink the rest of that coffee, they're about to take that baby away to go feed her, and you are going to be swarmed with masses of old ladies." I laughed and took one last gulp of the cold coffee I had gotten from the waiting room coffee container.

Just then my mother ran up to me, followed by all my aunts, grandmother, and all of Moze's aunts, including her mom.

"Oh Ned, she is so pretty." Moze's mother smiled.

"Thank you."

"Is Moze sleeping?" She questioned. I shook my head no.

"Okay, well we're going to go say good-bye. Mark has to get up early tomorrow for work." I hugged her and shook her father's hand, accepting his congratulations.

I moved through the people surrounding me and went over to the nursery. The nurse was just setting my little girl back into the bassenett.

Marie Grace Bigby the little card at the bottom of her bed said.

I smiled as she yawned and closed her little eyes.

She was mine.

But better yet, she was _ours._

A beautiful baby girl.

And I wouldn't want it any other way.

I turned and walked down the short hallway to my wife's room.

* * *

**So, how were they?**

**Leave me your thoughts. : )**


End file.
